The Sun Will Rise
by Superordinary
Summary: Draco finds Hermione after the war and confesses that he's always liked her. How does Hermione react? Read and find out.


**Hello! I was listening to Kelly Clarkson the other day when I wrote this. The song is called the sun will rise if anyone wants to listen to it or anything. So it kinda gave me the idea for this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea for Harry Potter; the wonderful J.K. Rowling does instead. Personally she can keep it; I would never be able to live up to her standards. **

**This goes to my wonderful Missy. I miss you so much babe, if I had known what you were going through I would've tried so hard to make it better. You made such a difference in my life, in everyone's lives. I hope you're happy wherever you are. **

**So this one is for you: **

The fight was over. They'd lost some, won some, but in the end they'd been the one's to see the sun rise. The sound of heavy shackles could be heard in the yard of Hogwarts as numerous deatheaters were being escorted back to Azkaban where they'd be imprisoned for life and for the first time in a long time, Hermione could finally breathe. She didn't have to worry about any more of her friends dying; she could enjoy what was left of her life. She could go out now, without having to constantly look over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't going to be attacked or to make sure no one was following her.

"Well Granger, looks like you won this battle." The instant she heard the snotty arrogant voice of one Draco Malfoy, all she wanted to do was hit him... again. She wanted to wrap her small delicate hands around his neck and she wanted to squeeze as hard as she could until all the colour faded from that ferret face. For once in her life she didn't want to take any of his shit, she wasn't the small frightened girl she use to be anymore.

"The good always beat the bad, Malfoy." She turned to look at him, noticed the small gash just above his temple and frowned. His blonde hair was more brown from being pushed around in the mud and the dirt, and the scarf around his neck was barely noticeable except for the Hogwarts crescent on it and the silver snake from Slytherin. "The scarf-"

"Yes Granger. Once you're at Hogwarts... you realize that you have more options than you did before and for once in your life you can choose who you fight for, so I did." He just shrugged and even though he'd just admitted to the mudblood that he just fought for his enemy, he looked happy for the first time. Her heart swelled with something she'd never felt before and she looked down only to notice the bruises on his knuckles from, obviously, a big punch up. "My father didn't take kindly to me deserting him and my mother. Nothing a healing charm can't take care of." He walked up next to her and leaned against the metal fencing around the balcony that overlooked the outer bounds of Hogwarts and he took in a deep breath. "Did you ever feel like you couldn't breathe Hermione? Like there was this pressure on your chest keeping you from taking in air?"

Hermione was surprised at the sudden use of her first name and she blushed, turning to look out at the fallen trees, the rubble of rock that use to be parts of Hogwarts and the people who massed around; looking for lost family members amongst the mess. "Yes." Draco just nodded at her answer and then took in another breath. It was like he was starving and the only thing that could satisfy that hunger was the oxygen around both of them.

"Me too." A small wind blew and Hermione closed her eyes as the some of the clouds disappeared and let the sun through to shine upon them both. Her golden brown locks were matted and she had a few scratches here and there from fighting but the thing that was most noticeable on her was the dark bags underneath her brown doe eyes. In some ways she resembled Draco. His pale skin was bruised and scratched here and there, his storm cloud blue eyes had dark black bags underneath them and he looked like he hadn't washed or slept in days. He had a six o'clock shadow and yet, as Hermione stared at him from the corner of her eyes, she still found him handsome. "I'm sorry for what I put you through during our time at Hogwarts, Hermione. I don't expect you to forgive me... I hardly forgive myself for it sometimes. I just want you to know that I was blaming all my troubles on you and I was jealous of how good you are at nearly everything."

"You beat me in the muggle studies and defense against the dark arts owls Draco. Pansy couldn't wait to tell everyone what you got. I was actually impressed that you got the second highest Owl's... And don't worry about what happened at school, I think I got you back for it in the third grade."

"Do you know my nose has never felt the same since you broke it? It has this lump right here on the bridge of it. But I suppose that's not the only thing you've broken when it comes to me." His smile turned grim and Hermione could see the hurt all over his face and for one moment she was confused. And then she felt guilty for reasons even she couldn't comprehend.

"What are you talking about Draco?"

"I think that I have feelings for you Hermione Granger and it breaks my heart to see you with Ronald Weasley. I could live to see you with anyone else but him, you deserve so much better. So much more than what he has to give you." Draco grabbed her small hand in his large one and turned Hermione to face him. Now she was even more confused than she was before hand. Why would Draco Malfoy, the pureblood extraordinaire, have feelings for her? She was nothing, No one. And yet, as she looked at her hand in his, that feeling that she had earlier came back with force. A blush formed on her cheeks and butterflies exploded in her stomach. She always was looking for her prince, for someone who made her feel this feeling and when she didn't find him, she decided to settle for Ron and yet, here Draco Malfoy was, making her feel like some princess out of Cinderella. Why her? She had mixed feelings about Draco and yet when it came to Ron, she knew everything was already laid out for her. She knew him like the back of her hand and she knew only small amounts about Draco... except that he'd saved her life by not identifying Harry as the boy she was travelling with and by not making it clear that her name wasn't Penelope Clearwater but Hermione Granger, she owed him so much. But was she willing to give him her heart? Was she ready to take that kind of leap? "Hermione?"

"I don't know... I'm so confused. Why me?"

"Because you're talented, incredibly smart, like seriously smart. When you talk I find myself listening to what you have to say and every time you laugh or giggle I wish I was the one making you do so. When I use to insult you my mind would be screaming at me, kiss her just bloody kiss her you idiot, but I was scared. And yet, standing here with you I feel safe and there's this stupid feeling in my stomach that makes me feel nervous to my core and I'm trying to not sound so bloody pathetic in front of you and-" Hermione took her hand from his and grabbed the front of his black jacket, pulling him down so she was face to face with him she crushed her soft lips to his hard ones. Draco gasped against her lips and then his hands were wrapping themselves around her waist to pull her small fragile body against his hard one while her hands travelled up his chest to bury themselves in his hair. When they both finally pulled away Draco's face was gleaming and the smile on his lips seemed to say so much. Hermione found herself smiling back at him and then she rested her head against his chest. She heard his heart beat quicken as she ran her hands back down his chest where she placed her hands on his arms and began to softly trace the lines in the material of his jacket. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She answered back as she continued doing what she was doing, a smirk starting to spread on her face as she felt him secretly adjust himself before he pulled her harder against him.

"How are you going to tell the Weasley about us?" Hermione laughed, pulling herself from his arms she began to walk away with a small swish of her hips which she was sure Draco had noticed.

"If you want me Draco, you're going to have to tell 'The Weasley and The Potter' about us..." She turned around as she reached the stairs and she blew a kiss to him as he stood there, eyes wide open and a scared look on his face. "I'll see you later Draco."

"Wait Hermione you were joking right?" She heard the footsteps sound behind her as Draco ran to catch up with her and she started to laugh again.

_Draco certainly didn't know what he was getting himself into._

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. That was the first time I've wrote a kiss scene of any type so it was really awkward... so I doubt it was any good but everyone has to have an awful kiss scene before they get any better at writing one... right? **

**Flames will be used to squirt lemon juice into the eyes of my enemies. (If only it was that easy XD). **

**Praises are welcome, very welcome actually... so praise me! (I'm a praise whore... that sounds worse then I thought it would... all well.) **

**Over and out- **

**Lil-Miss-Talkative**.


End file.
